Songes d'une nuit d'automne
by Mythesilenne
Summary: Severus se souvient... sur les Nuits d'été de Berlioz, poèmes de Th. Gautier.
1. Chapter 1

Suite à une inspiration subite j'ai sorti ça en écoutant les Nuits d'été de Berlioz.

Un total coup d'essai, alors je compte sur vous pour laisser des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, et savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue!

A écouter en même temps sur youtube: **Berlioz, Nuits d'été op.7 Au cimetière (Clair de Lune) **par Véronique Gens.

* * *

**Au cimetière**

Le soleil se couchait et éclairait d'une lueur éclatante et sanglante les tombes du cimetière. Il n'avait pas voulu venir ici. Mais ses pas l'avaient conduits en ses lieux sans qu'il puisse résister comme appelé en ce jour. Un an. Un an qu'il était maudit, un an qu'il avait préparé la tombe de marbre blanc devant laquelle il venait aujourd'hui s'agenouiller. . .

_Connaissez-vous la blanche tombe,_

_Où flotte avec un son plaintifL'ombre d'un if?_

_Sur l'if une pâle colombe,Triste et seule au soleil couchant,_

_Chante son chant. _

Tous les autres sentiments avaient laissés place à l'amertume, mais en ce jour marqué à jamais, c'était la nostalgie qui l'envahissait.

Nostalgie... Voilà bien un sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas. Parce qu'il faisait mal, mais aussi parce que l'amertume n'était plus maintenant qu'une faible complaisance et qu'il ne s'était jamais appesantit sur son sort.

_Un air maladivement tendre,_

_à la fois charmant et fatal,_

_Qui vous fait mal_

_Et qu'on voudrait toujours entendre;_

_Un air comme en soupire aux cieux_

_L'ange amoureux. _

Et pourtant, ce soir-là, face à la réalité de la mort, il sentait tout son être s'affaisser et son âme vagabondait vers des souvenirs qu'il croyait oublié. Pourquoi revenez-vous maintenant, fatales images d'un passé définitivement révolu? Je veux vous oublier!

_On dirait que l'âme éveillée_

_Pleure sous terre à l'unisson_

_De la chanson,_

_Et du malheur d'être oublié_

_Se plaint dans un roucoulement_

_Bien doucement._

Lily... Le lys, la fleur de ma jeunesse... Ah! Morbide élan romantique du criminel qui revient sur la tombe de sa victime! Que ne me chasse-tu pas? Comme une expiation, je veux encore revoir tes yeux envoûtant, la flamme de ta chevelure, sentir ton délicat parfum de rose. Et tout cela me fait mal et flagelle mon âme. Ce soir, comme je me sens étrange...

_Sur les ailes de la musique_

_On sent lentement revenir_

_Un ombre, une forme angélique,_

_Passe dans un rayon tremblant,_

_En voile blanc._

Quel enchantement habite ce lieu? Est-ce toi, Lily, qui vient hanter ta demeure mortuaire? Quelle est donc cette ombre blanche, qui s'approche parmi les arbres et que je crois reconnaître? Les flammes ont laissé place aux reflets de la Lune dans ta souple chevelure, mais je sens la rose qui t'entourait toujours.

Pourquoi me regarde-tu ainsi? Quel éclat amoureux vois-je en tes yeux? Pourquoi me mens-tu maintenant? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé!

_Les belles de nuit demi-closes_

_Jettent leur parfum faible et doux_

_Autour de vous,_

_Et le fantôme aux molles poses_

_Murmure en vous tendant les bras:_

_Tu reviendras!_

Te suivre? Pour quelle malédiction? Pour quelle vengeance? Je t'aimais, et je t'ai perdu à jamais, bien avant de te tuer. Un jour, lorsque j'aurais vainement tenté d'expier, je te suivrais dans la tombe. Mais pourquoi veux-tu m'entraîner dès maintenant avec toi? Pourquoi, fantôme trompeur me fais-tu croire que je serais près de toi? Lorsque je serais au royaume des morts, aucune âme ne viendra me pleurer, et je serais aussi seul que dans ma vie.

Apparition mensongère! Perfide Wili! Tu n'es pas Lily!

_Oh! jamais plus près de la tombe,_

_Je n'irai, quand descend le soir_

_Au manteau noir,_

_Ecouter la pâle colombe_

_Chanter sur la pointe de l'if_

_Son chant plaintif. _

Lily m'a pardonné et je vis pour son souvenir.


	2. Chapter 2: Villanelle

**Une scène très courte, un peu naïve (j'espère pas trop quand même!).**

**Je compte vraiment sur vous pour les laisser des commentaires positifs ou non pour savoir où je vais...**

**A écouter en même temps que sur Youtube: Berlioz Nuits d'été op.7 Villanelle,**

toujours par Véronique Gens. J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la version, parce que je trouve qu'en soprano, c'est trop tendu, mais les versions de mezzo présentent sur Youtube ne conviennent pas non plus: mauvaise prise de son ou trop de vibrato pour de la musique française... bref, pas facile.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Villanelle**

- Lily!? Lily! Arrêtes! C'est pas drôle!

J'avance dans les buissons avec précaution. Je sais qu'elle se cache. Et tout d'un coup, je sens quelque chose qui me saute sur le dos, et je roule à terre, entraînant Lily avec moi. Le panier rempli de fraises et de groseilles déverse son contenu dans l'herbe. Profitant de mon air ahuri elle me fourre d'un geste vif une fraise dans ma bouche grande ouverte.

Mon regard noir ne l'effraye pas le moins du monde. Elle éclate de rire. Et ma colère s'évanouit.

Lily... Lorsqu'elle rit, elle égraine un son de clochettes semblable à un oiseau sautillant de branche en branche.

Quand elle se redresse, je vois les reflets du soleil qui embrasent sa chevelure rousse et les reflets qui viennent jouer avec ses mèches folles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? demande-t-elle.

Je rougis parce que je me rends compte que je viens de la fixer et qu'elle l'a vu.

-Tu as des feuilles dans les cheveux.

J'esquisse un mouvement maladroit pour les lui enlever, mais elle tend la main vers moi et m'ébouriffe d'un geste sur.

- Et toi! Si tu te voyais! Tu es plein de mousse!

Je frissonne, mais la laisse faire. Elle secoue sa chevelure. Ainsi décoiffée, elle a l'air d'une vraie lionne. Une lionne aux yeux verts. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec moi? Vraiment, je me le demande...

- Tu bailles aux corneilles, Severus?

Sa voix taquine me rappelle à l'ordre et je l'aide à ramasser le contenu du panier renversé.

- Maman va être contente, dit-elle joyeusement. Tu viendras manger la confiture de groseille de maman, l'an prochain. Tu verras ce que c'est.

- Oui... Je lui réponds d'un ton absent.

L'an prochain...

On va s'asseoir au bord du ruisseau. Pendant qu'elle se lave les mains, je cueille un bouquet de jonquilles. Lorsque je le lui offre, elle me regarde, d'abord surprise, puis, le rire gagne ses yeux.

- Merci. Tu deviens romantique, Severus?

- Il le faut, bien, sinon Potter va me devancer!

Ma réponse narquoise la fait éclater de rire, c'est une vieille plaisanterie entre nous. Elle s'étend dans l'herbe avec un soupir d'aise.

Je sais qu'elle ne me prend pas au sérieux. Je suis son ami, c'est tout. Pour elle, je n'ai pas changé. Elle a encore cette naïveté, cette douceur et cette gentillesse qui m'ont touché.

_Quand viendra la saison nouvelle,_

_Quand auront disparu les froids,_

_Tous les deux nous irons, ma belle,_

_Pour cueillir le muguet aux bois_

_Sous nos pieds égrenant les perles_

_Que l'on voit, au matin trembler,_

_Nous irons écouter les merles _

_Siffler._

_Le printemps est venu, ma belle;_

_C'est le mois des amants béni;_

_Et l'oiseau, satinant son aile,_

_Dit ses vers au rebord du nid._

_Oh! Viens donc sur ce banc de mousse,_

_Pour parler de nos beaux amours,_

_Et dis-moi de ta voix si douce: _

_Toujours!_

_Loin, bien loin égarant nos courses,_

_Faisons fuir le lapin caché,_

_Et le daim, au miroir des sources_

_Admirant son grand bois penché;_

_Puis chez nous, tout heureux, tout aises,_

_En paniers, en laçant nos doigts,_

_Revenons, rapportant des fraises,_

_Des bois. _

Elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte.

Mais elle a changé pour moi.

Et moi je suis différent.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, Absence.

Severus et Lily ne sont plus amis, et la jeune femme est maintentant avec James. Qu'a bien pu éprouver Severus en le découvrant?


	3. Chapter 3: Sur la lagune

Il était prévu Absence avant ce chapitre, mais mes différents essais ne me plaisent vraiment pas. J'ai fini par abandonner. Sait-on jamais, l'inspiration me viendra peut-être plus tard.

En revanche, celui-ci est venu assez facilement**. Voici la mélodie à écouter en même temps sur you tube. com:**

**/watch?v=BmmBmDililE&feature=related**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Sur la lagune **

_Ma belle amie est morte,_

_Je pleurerai toujours;_

Je suis encore atterré. Je n'ai pas encore accepté ce que Dumbledore m'a appris. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas avoir commis une telle erreur. Je ne peux pas être responsable de ce crime. Pas celui-ci. Tous les autres. Mais pas celui-là. Je ne peux pas avoir moi-même éteint l'unique lueur qui me guidait dans le gouffre où je me suis enfoncé.

J'essuie une larme traîtresse.

_Sous la tombe elle emporte_

_Mon âme et mes amours._

En contrebas, il y a le village. Les ruines... Le cimetière. Il n'y a pas encore de tombe à son nom. Demain... Dumbledore me l'a dit. Qu'importe! Je n'aurais pas le courage de m'y rendre. Ni demain, ni plus tard. Venir en ce lieu serait désormais comme un sacrilège. Elle n'a pas voulu de moi de son vivant, j'ai brutalement interrompu sa vie. Que je respecte au moins sa mort.

_Dans le ciel, sans m'attendre,_

_Elle s'en retourna;_

_L'ange qui l'emmena_

_Ne voulut pas me prendre._

Tout est définitivement mort et enterré. A moins qu'un fantôme ne vienne torturer mes nuits, me refusant le repos, accablant mon âme de remords et me murmurant à l'oreille "Vois ce qu'il reste de moi! Vois ce que tu as fait par ton choix stupide! Crois tu qu'il est juste que tu vives encore quand je ne suis plus de ce monde? "

Ah Tais-toi! Maudit fantôme! Car je voudrais échanger ma place contre la tienne!

_Que mon sort est amer!_

_Ah! sans amour s'en aller sur la mer!_

Une autre larme glisse le long de ma joue glacée. Le vent, sans doute...

Il balaie en sifflant la colline déserte où rien ne lui fait obstacle.

Quelle rafale s'est abattue en moi qui a détruit le désert de ma vie? Je me sens comme après une tempête qui aurait tout emporté. Pauvre fou! Qu'aurait-elle emporté? Il n'y avait que le néant! Pourquoi cette sensation de perte alors que tu ne possédais rien?

_La blanche créature_

_Est couchée au cercueil;_

Tu n'avais et n'auras jamais que le souvenir d'un visage lumineux et fière qui un temps t'a souri, et auquel tu as répondu un jour par un crachat. Le sourire s'est effacé pour toi, est allé éclairer une autre destinée. Et ta haine aveugle n' a pas su préserver l'éclat de ce sourire adressé à un autre.

- Je ne le savais pas!

Veine excuse que les morts n'entendent pas.

_Comme dans la nature_

_Tout me paraît en deuil!_

Ta trahison t'effraie aujourd'hui! Elle laissera un éternel goût amer dans ta bouche. Aussi éternel que le noir qui drape désormais ton âme. Ta mort ne servirait à rien, tes larmes ne seront vues de personne et ton existence misérable végètera dans les regrets, éternellement troublée par des fantômes de souvenirs.

_La colombe oubliée_

_Pleure et songe à l'absent;_

_Mon âme pleure et sent_

_Qu'elle est dépareillée._

Mais mon esprit complaisant se refuse à imaginer un fantôme vengeur. A peine le crime est-il appréhendé que je cherche déjà à me convaincre de l'indulgence de ma victime! Je me trouve des excuses. A aucun moment je n'ai voulu la trahir, la livrer! Après tout, je n'avais pas conscience de la gravité de mes paroles au Maître, je la croyais protégée par un ami fidèle qui n'était finalement qu'un traître, doublement haïssable.

_Que mon sort est amer!_

_Ah! sans amour s'en aller sur la mer!_

Alors, reportant la faute sur cet être que je veux haïr plus encore que moi-même, je l'imagine me rasséréner. C'est elle qui me dit que je ne pouvais pas savoir. Elle me dit qu'elle sait que je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé, que j'ai tenté de les protéger des conséquences de mes actes. Amère consolation...

_Sur moi la nuit immense_

_S'étend comme un linceul,_

Je fais taire cette vision indulgente

Aurait-elle voulu pour moi une vie de remords?

L'homme n'est pas fait pour s'enterrer dans ses remords... Dans le noir qui m'encercle, je cherche éperdument une issue. Me donner la mort? Acte lâche qui n'aurait comme conséquence que de libérer la terre d'une âme misérable de plus. Expier? Le mot semble creux quand la mort lui fait fasse. Expier! Voilà le grand mot des âmes charitables. Mais cela n'a jamais ramené les morts à la vie et la rédemption n'est qu'un terme vide, un chemin illusoire pour les esprits faibles.

_Je chante ma romance_

_Que le ciel entend seul._

Une destinée incertaine se dessine alors devant moi, amère et déserte. Mais utile.

_Ah! comme elle était belle,_

_Et comme je l'aimais!_

_Je n'aimerai jamais_

_Une femme autant qu'elle_

Lily, si je ne peux pas expier, si je ne peux pas te ramener à la vie, si je ne peux pas m'assurer ni de ton pardon ni de ta haine, je continuerais ma laborieuse existence pour ce que tu as laissé sur terre, sans poser le regard autre part que sur ton souvenir. Aucun être ne remplacera l'amitié que tu m'avais offerte. Aucune âme ne recevra l'amour que je t'ai donné.

_Que mon sort est amer!_

_Ah! sans amour s'en aller sur la mer!_

Je m'efforcerai de regarder en face ce que ton amour donné à un autre a laissé ici-bas. Je protègerai ce pourquoi tu as sacrifié ta vie. Qui verrai-je en le regardant? Ton doux sourire et tes yeux pétillants, ou la mine abhorrée d'un prétentieux que je hais encore plus maintenant qu'il est mort? Car aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il était plus digne de toi que je ne l'aurais jamais été.

Aimerai-je ou maudirai-je le souvenir qui croisera mon regard dans quelques années?

Je ne puis le savoir, ni t'assurer une bienveillance que je n'aurais peut-être pas.

Mais je peux te promettre que si ton fils te rejoint avant l'heure, c'est que j'aurais déjà gagné l'Enfer.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut. Dans tous les cas, si vous êtes encore là, c'est que ça ne vous a pas fait fuir, donc ayez la gentillesse de me donner un avis, que ce soit pour me dire que vous trouver Rogue trop pathétique, ou que vous avez aimé la musique!lol!L  
La prochaine fois, Le spectre de la Rose


	4. Chapter 4: Le spectre de la rose

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette songfic.

J'ai beaucoup travaillé ce chapitre. Il n'est pas tout à fait à la hauteur de mes espérences, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout! Je suis preneuse de tout commentaire susceptible de l'améliorer...

Voici le lien de la musique sur :

/watch?v=3Kabnm-vzxc&feature=PlayList&p=FDBDAF5FC696CAD2&index=43

J'adore cette version!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le spectre de la Rose**

A cet instant étrange où la conscience émerge des brumes du rêve, il se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard. Au loin, le château illuminé brillait dans la pénombre, et des bribes d'une mélodie parvenait jusqu'à sa conscience encore endormie.

Tout était blanc, l'atmosphère ouateuse et paisible. C'était une de ces nuits de sérénité qui avaient fuies avec la perte irréversible de la paix de son âme.

Peut-être avançait-il, sans doute marchait-il, car la lumière grandissait à ses yeux. Près du porche, les buissons étaient éclairés et dans l'air, des lueurs batifolaient comme des lucioles. Les portes ouvertes du Hall illuminé laissaient parvenir la musique de la Grande Salle. Gravies les marches monumentales, le regard embrassait l'escalier de marbre et les ombres colorées et chatoyantes qui en descendaient réveillaient son esprit.

Etait-ce donc Noël? Le rêve d'un bal?

Et même ainsi, comment expliquer SA présence, mille fois plus éblouissante que toutes les lumières qui l'entouraient? Lily s'avançait le sourire aux lèvres, son regard confiant fixé sur sa présence. Elle voyait une chimère: Lui. Son soi plus jeune de quinze ans.

- Merci d'être venu.. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup.

- Je vois l'avantage de la situation... Je fais rager Potter.

Elle riait, et le prenait par le bras, sa robe blanc argenté éblouissante de clarté contre sa tenue sombre, comme son âme sublimée par la présence obscure.

_Soulève ta paupière close_

_Qu'effleure un songe virginal!_

_Je suis le spectre d'une rose_

_Que tu portais hier au bal._

Il se souvenait, maintenant. Rêve et souvenir à la fois, c'était un de ses plus beaux instants. Tout ceux où Lily apparaissait heureuse étaient soigneusement enfermés dans sa mémoire, et celui-ci prenait une place précieuse. Peut-être parce que les moments qu'il avait vécu ce soir là n'auraient jamais dû lui appartenir. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu cette sensation étrange de ne pas être à sa place, peut-être parce qu'il avait alors tenté d'être ce qu'il aurait pu être, mais ce qu'il n'était pas: l'homme qu'il fallait à Lily.

_Tu me pris encore emperlée_

_Des pleurs d'argent de l'arrosoir,_

_Et, parmi la fête étoilée,_

_Tu me promenas tout le soir._

Elle l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner au bal de Noël, "en amis", le suppliant de lui permettre d'échapper à l'insistance de James Potter. Il avait accepté, et en la voyant s'avancer vers lui, radieuse, épanouie, il avait prit conscience comme jamais du gouffre qui les séparait. Il avait décidé de l'oublier, pour ce soir-là.

Ils avaient dansé. Ou plutôt, elle avait dansé, et il l'avait suivi, la dévorant des yeux, jetant un regard noir à quiconque posait les yeux sur Lily, défiant d'un sourire narquois James Potter. Longtemps, sa cavalière l'avait entraîné sur la piste de danse. Il aurait bien aimé s'éloigner de la lumière, se détourner de l'attention d'éventuels spectateurs. Mais dans ses bras, une rose blanche perlée d'argent rayonnait sous la clarté de la fête, et il ne pouvait se résigner à éteindre lui même la lueur heureuse de son oeil brillant.

Enfin, fatiguée, Lily s'était laissée conduire dans le parc enneigé. Les mots retenus depuis des années avaient alors manqué franchir ses lèvres. Mais comment lui dire cet étrange sentiment qu' animait sa présence, qu'agitait sa simple pensée? S'il avait laissé passer ces émotions folles, s'il avait osé parler, que ce serait-il passé? Son présent eut-il été différent? Il se plaisait parfois à y rêver.

_Ô toi qui de ma mort fut cause,_

_Sans que tu puisses le chasser,_

_Toutes les nuits mon spectre rose_

_À ton chevet viendra danser;_

_Mais ne crains rien, je ne réclame_

_Ni messe ni De Profundis_

Un léger courant d'air frôle mes paupières encore closes. Je crois un instant qu'il provient de mon rêve. Mais ce n'est pas le froid mordant de l'hiver, simplement une caresse à peine effleurée.

Le rêve vient de s'évanouir, quelques images flottant encore dans mon esprit.

Un nouveau souffle m'amène à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Je rêve toujours. Devant moi, Lily me sourit. Plus pâle encore qu'un fantôme, plus présente pourtant qu'un souvenir, dans cette chambre délabrée, est-ce le lieux ou mon esprit qu'elle hante?

Je frémis. Depuis ce jour où, pour la première fois, je me suis rendu sur sa tombe, un an après sa mort, jamais plus Lily ne m'est apparue. J'avais éloigné de moi ce fantôme tentateur qui m'attirait vers la mort. Est-ce que maintenant mon heure est venue?

Lily sourit tristement et je la vois doucement tourner son beau visage serein, comme pour me dire: "Non, Severus, je ne suis pas ici pour cela."

Pour quoi donc alors? La certitude de ton pardon est peut-être ce que je désire le plus au monde, et c'est une espérance aussi vaine que celle de te revoir un jour.

Je décide que mes yeux me trompe et que mon esprit s'illusionne après un rêve qui m'a évoqué Lily telle que je l'ai toujours adorée.

_Ce léger parfum est mon âme,_

_Et j'arrive du paradis._

Je ferme les yeux pour que cette apparition disparaisse. Mais sa présence enveloppe la pièce, je la sens rayonner doucement parmi les meubles usés et dépareillés. Elle ne s'évanouit pas.

Je commence même à douter: l'odeur doucereuse de la poussière du baldaquin se mêle peu à peu à la délicate effluve d'un parfum de rose. Son parfum. Du fond de mon existence misérable, il est une fragrance du paradis dont je veux m'enivrer, qui a elle seule me transporte en un temps à jamais révolu. Son odeur est le plus troublant des souvenirs que ma mémoire garde encore. Je ne sais plus si je rêve... Le parfum est si présent... Ce pourrait-il que?...A regret, j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Elle est toujours, là, elle me sourit toujours. Je n'ose la croire réelle.

_Mon destin fut digne d'envie,_

_Et pour avoir un sort si beau,_

_Plus d'un aurait donné sa vie;_

_Car sur ton sein j'ai mon tombeau_

Je me lève, mais l'ombre évanescente ne s'évanouit pas. Pas encore. Troublé, je vais jusqu'à la cache d'un trésor du passé jalousement conservé: des lettres, des photographies. Sur chacune d'elles, Lily y apparaît tantôt radieuse, tantôt mélancolique, tantôt rieuse, mais toujours la mine éclatante de vie encadrée de ses longs cheveux roux. Le spectre qui flotte dans ma chambre a gardé sa douceur, mais a perdu cette joie rayonnante, et ce sourire un peu triste est celui d'une âme dont la vie fut belle mais trop courte. Et les témoignages de cette injustice sont sous mes yeux: Lily qui vient d'acheter ses premières fournitures, Lily un été étendue sur l'herbe au soleil, Lily arborant son insigne de préfet. C'est la dernière photo qu'il avait prise. Cette année, ils s'étaient séparés.

Mon coeur se serre. Je possède cependant une autre preuve du bonheur de sa vie. Celle de son mariage. James Potter m'avait remplacé auprès d'elle. Et que pouvais-je dire? Aujourd'hui, puis-je le lui reprocher? Il a fait son bonheur. Je l'ai détruite. Lui la méritait. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que ma haine envers lui n'est jamais morte. J'essaie, Lily, crois-moi. Je sais que je n'étais pas pour toi, je sais que mon âme était trop sombre.

_Et sur l'albâtre où je repose_

_Un poète avec un baiser_

_Écrivit: "Ci-gît une rose,_

_Que tous les rois vont jalouser." _

Lily est toujours là. Curieuse chose que les souvenirs. L'apparition auprès de sa tombe n'était rien comparé à ce que je vois ce soir. La force d'évocation des souvenirs semble plus forte que le désespoir de la mort...

Malgré les années, malgré l'amertume, malgré la culpabilité, je ne veux pas oublier ces instants de purs émerveillement que ta présence me causait. Car c'est en repensant à ces souvenirs, bien plus que ce soir éprouvant où pour l'unique fois je me suis rendu sur ta tombe, que je me sens proche de toi, la femme que j'aimais et que j'aime encore. C'est face à ces souvenirs que j'ai l'espoir fou que tu m'as pardonné.

Le spectre de Lily s'efface lentement.

Le rêve est parti.

Sur le lit, une rose blanche.

* * *

C'est la fin d'un projet qui me tenait très à coeur. Un immense merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'ici cette songfic malgré la musique un peu "inhabituelle..."

Et si vous pouviez me laisser une trace de votre passage, au moins pour me dire que vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici, je vous en serais reconnaissante!

Si le coeur vous en dit, à bientôt sur ma fanfiction " Au nom du Père, du Coeur, du Sang" où vous rencontrerez quelques passages en musique de temps à autre...


End file.
